Let Me Go
by NZGirl25
Summary: Charlie pleads with Brax to let her go. ONESHOT.


**Hi readers. This is different to what I would usually write, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Thanks MelBelle94 for your help :)**

* * *

><p>Charlie looked down at herself in the hospital bed. Brax was sitting next to her holding her hand. She needed him to let her go, let her die. She knew that Brax was stubborn and wouldn't give up without a fight.<p>

She watched helplessly as Brax barricaded himself in the room, locking out Ruby and everyone else. She watched as he took her hand again, holding it close to him.

"Charlie, please wake up. I need you. Ruby needs you." The tone of Brax's voice broke Charlie's heart. She fought back tears as she watched the love of her life cry over her body.

She knew that she wouldn't make it, her injuries were too severe. All that was keeping her tied to Earth was Brax, she needed him to let her go in order for her to die.

"Please Charlie, I need you to wake up, I can't live without you." Brax pleaded as tears trailed down his cheeks.

"Yes you can baby." Charlie whispered into the air.

Brax jumped. "Charlie?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Yes, it's me."

"But how?" Brax asked.

"It doesn't matter. Brax, you need to let go of me. I'm not going to survive."

Brax couldn't believe what he was hearing. He punched the bed, causing Charllie's body to jump slightly. "No Charlie, you can't say that. You have to fight."

"No, Brax," Charlie said as she tried to wipe the tears away. "I can't survive this."

"Yes you can Charlie!" Brax yelled. "You have to!"

"I love you Brax." Charlie said, yearning to reach out and comfort him.

"I love you too Charlie. I need you, Ruby needs you!"

"I can't. I can't return to my body. It's too late."

"Please Charlie?" Brax begged.

"I'm sorry Brax, please look after Rubes for me." Charlie said just as her machines began to beep loudly. Brax turned to the door, feeling helpless as he saw Sid approach the door. He removed the barricade before opening the door.

"Sid, what's going on?" Brax asked.

"I need you to let me through so I can check Charlie."

Brax considered this. "Fine, but only you," Brax let Sid in before quickly barricading the doors shut once he was in. "What's going on Sid?" Brax asked, his voice weak.

"She's not getting any better Brax."

"No, that's not true!" Brax exclaimed. "She has to get better."

"Sid's right Brax, I'm not getting any better."

Brax jumped at the sound of Charlie's voice. "She has to get better, she's a fighter!"

"I'm sorry Brax, her injuries are too severe."

Brax dropped to the floor, his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Brax. I love you."

Brax wept as Charlie's voice invaded his mind once more.

"I love you Charlie Buckton." Brax cried, emotion taking over him. He couldn't believe that he was losing Charlie. She was the love of Brax's life, that might sound crazy to most people that a Riverboy and a cop would hook up and be serious, not just some fling, but Brax loved Charlie. He wasn't going to let her go that easily.

"I can't let her go Sid." Brax said and Sid looked down, his eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry Brax but she won't wake up from this."

"It's true Brax. You're the only thing that's keeping me tied here. You need to let me go."

"I can't!" Brax yelled. "I can't let her go! She needs to wake up! She will wake up!"

"Brax?"

Brax looked up to see Ruby, the only person that would understand what Brax would be going through.

"Rubes." Brax managed to get out.

"She's not doing well Ruby, it's up to you whether you want to turn Charlie's life support off." Sid told Ruby, who had tears freely rolling down her cheeks.

"You can't!" Brax exclaimed.

"Brax, I have to." Ruby said through tears as she hugged him.

"You can't!" Brax exclaimed. "You can't let her die!"

"I have to Brax," Ruby said as she fought back the tears, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "She's gone."

"You're just going to give up on her like that?" Brax asked. "She's your mum Rubes."

"I know that!" Ruby told him. "But it's too late."

"No it isn't!" Brax yelled, causing Ruby to take a step back. "She is going to wake up, I know it! How can you just give up on her like this?"

"I'm not giving up on her!" Ruby yelled back, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm just facing the facts, she's not going to wake up! Please don't make this harder than it already is!"

"Listen to Ruby." Charlie's voice hit like a ton of bricks.

"I don't want to let you go." Brax yelled.

"Brax?" Ruby asked. "Who are you yelling at?"

Brax just looked at Ruby before storming out of the hospital room, past Heath, Bianca and Casey.

"Brax!" Heath called after Brax but he just ignored it, heading outside into the cold night air. He took a few deep breaths, breathing in the cool air. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Charlie. He couldn't lose Charlie. What would he do without her? She was the reason he existed, he felt that deeply about her. He didn't know how his life would be without her. She made him a better person.

"Brax."

"What is it this time Charlie?" Brax yelled out in frustration. "I'm not going to let you die!"

"I already have Brax, how many times do I have to tell you?" Charlie's voice was calm, gentle. It infuriated Brax.

"No."

"Do you really want to make this harder on Ruby?" Charlie asked. "Harder on me? Brax, you're making this so hard."

"All you have to do is wake up!" Brax sobbed.

"Brax, it's not that easy," Charlie tried to tell him. "It's not possible."

"I can't lose you!" Brax exclaimed. "I just can't!"

"Please Brax, let me go. Think of Ruby, if you don't go back in there and hug her, Ruby will hate you. Please don't let my daughter hate you Brax, you need to step up and be her parent because I can't now."

"Is that what you really want?" Brax asked. "You don't want to try to live?"

"It isn't about what I want," Charlie answered. "I can't choose anything anymore. All I ask is for you to let me go. Go back into that hospital room and stay with my daughter, she needs you Brax, she needs someone to look after her. Please, Brax."

Brax finally nodded. He walked back into the hospital and made his way to Charlie's room. Walking into the room, he could see Ruby holding Charlie's hand as she sobbed.

"I've got to turn the machines off Brax," Ruby said, noticing that Brax had walked into the room. "It's the best thing. For all of us."

Brax finally nodded. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Ruby nodded sadly. "She's not going to wake up."

Brax pulled a crying Ruby into his arms as she turned off the machines, one by one. Brax held her tight as they both cried, Brax vowing to Charlie that he would look after Ruby.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this oneshot. Please review.<strong>


End file.
